


Ackerman Siblings AU

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruhan, F/M, Other, rivetra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decides he can live with a sibling or two, even if they are brats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to mirazel / rivamira on Tumblr for letting me write out her adorable headcanon!

The door slides open and Levi hears the obnoxious racket made by his students.

"Pipe the fuck down, you brats. It's only nine in the morning. Save the mouth exercise for other classes." He snapped; it's evident _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Chill the fuck out, Mr Levi. It's kinda obvious you slept alone last night."

Focusing his glare on Jean, also famously known as horse-face due to Springer’s announcement on Facebook, he said pointedly, "Language, Kirstein. Language."

Jeans blatantly stares back at him, _are you fucking kidding me_ written all over his face, to which Levi responded by raising his brow, daring him to say it out.

Turning to address his restless students who started squirming as if there were ants in their underwear, he began his class. Putting his glasses on as usual, he was about to tell them to turn to page fifty-seven of the expensive textbook which you only probably only use twice a year when Connie suddenly shouted from the back, "Hey Mr Levi! Has anybody told you how drop-dead handsome you are when you wear 'em glasses?!"

Levi's could feel a throbbing headache and class has not even started!

* * *

The journey home never felt so welcomed before.

After hurling the uncapped marker towards Springer, he denied him permission to go to the toilet to wash off the stain on his nose. _Served him right_. If morning class was horrible, the next two were off the charts. _Why bother coming to school at all if all you are going to do is sleep, in pyjamas-like clothes, no less_. Grading assignments made Levi reconsider his career choice for the one hundred and thirtieth time within the past eight months. He never should have listened to that shady counsellor Erwin introduced.

Speaking about Erwin, it was rather quiet when he got home. No TV noise, no microwave beeping as though it's about to explode, nothing.

_Maybe I can actually get a good night's sleep tonight_ , not that Levi is much of a sleeper but when he sleeps, he likes to keep it that way until he wakes naturally; he's never needed an alarm clock in his entire life. Just five steps short to the door of his bedroom, Levi heard a loud moan behind the closed door beside him.

_Oh fuck my life_.

Levi has been friends with Erwin since childhood and probably knows everything there is to know about him. But _fuck_ , he didn't need to know how he sounded while doing the do! Sometimes he wondered if they are pleasuring or torturing each other. Normally, Erwin would be the calm one in the relationship to balance out Hanji's enthusiastic personality, but it seemed that her impulsive side was rubbing off on him, especially in the bedroom.

Even after shutting the door, he could still hear the stupid couple’s sounds of love-making. Banging his fist on the wall to let them know of his presence, the noise died down, only to resound throughout the house again three minutes later. Levi thinks it’s a good night to blast his secret collection of Linkin Park, giving him the perfect excuse to use the headphones Petra bought for him two weeks ago.

The next morning was normal; Levi glaring at the lovesick couple across him while taking a vicious bite of his toast, Erwin reading the papers while sipping his cup of coffee which looks more like milk considering the amount he poured in, Hanji wolfing her portion down and swiping Erwin’s too since he doesn’t eat much.

“Po yea, Lebai. Dere’f male pfor fu.” Hanji said with her mouth full of eggs and sausages – how classy.

After years of living together, Levi had mastered the distasteful art of translating Hanji’s alien words into human language. Heading to the coffee table, he saw the letter addressed to him.

_Sina’s Welfare Relations? What the fuck is it this time?_ The last time Levi received a letter from them, he found out his dad left him a hefty amount of money.

Levi ripped open the envelope, hoping it brought some good news. Skipping over the redundant _good day, Mr Levi Ackerman_ and shit introduction, he speed read the important contents.

He didn’t know what reaction he’d made while reading the letter but it must be something big enough to warrant his flatmates to read over his shoulder; he was so absorbed to the point where he didn’t realise the two pairs of eyes just beside him, and he fucking hates it.

“This is interesting. When are you bringing her back? Do you think she will be the younger, less constipated-looking-girl version of you? I wonder if the Ackerman genes makes her have hei–” Levi shrugged his left shoulder up, effectively shutting her up because the movement hit Hanji’s chin, lower teeth hitting the top row. The clanking sound was music to Levi’s ears.

Levi didn’t know what to make out of this; should he be annoyed because he has an annoying sister – jumping to conclusions even before meeting said sister –, or feel annoyed because out of nowhere, he has a half-sister.

_It’s not ‘out of nowhere’, you dip shit. I’m sure you know how babies are made._

_Fuck you._

A week later, Levi finds himself sitting in the office, facing the cocky face of – Levi looks at the name plate – Nile Dawk, listening to him drawl on and on and on about his new charge, his responsibilities of a legal guardian and the works.

“And you will have to bri–”

“Why not we just proceed to signing the papers? I believe I can find the information I need to know on your website. Otherwise, I will just call up and ask. _Like never_.” He cut in smoothly, finding mild amusement at how irked Dawk was.

“Since you are that confident, why not?” He slides two files to Levi's side, “Sign the papers in these two files. One is for me, the other for you to keep.”

_Easy enough_.

“Every page, Mr Ackerman.”

Levi paused mid-sign; _you have got to be fucking kidding me. There's more than eighty pages in one and I'm not even a celebrity at an autograph session!_

Five minutes later, Levi gained his status of being a brother and legal guardian to a _Misa? Mika? Misaka?_ Ackerman and a very sore right hand.

Actually, Levi had imagined how his half-sister would look like. Probably someone with black hair, has a too-cool-for-you kind of attitude, dark eyes, and short. He grimaced at the last gene trait he inherited, _lucky me_.

Levi thought he had bingo-ed all four guesses, until Mikasa stood up from the wooden chair she was sitting on.

_Fuck my life_.

The ride home was awkward, to say the least. It quite obvious that both Ackermans are not the chatty type. Mikasa looked out the window throughout the trip, Levi busied himself with driving because it is serious business; even he knew it's a bad idea to bond over an accident in the hospital.

Good thing the two lovebirds weren't home when they got back. Standing at the doorway like this isn't his house, Mikasa stood beside with him, not knowing where to go or what to do.

“I'll show you to your room.” He said, awkwardly turning away and walked towards the room. It was quite obvious he has minimal-borderline-zero knowledge about interaction, of any kind for that matter.

Mikasa liked her bedroom. She isn't all for fancy stuff; in fact, she stays away from them. It's a personal preference that sets her aside from the stereotypical girls you see on the streets nowadays. Levi doesn't know what she liked or doesn't like so he just went ahead with the Ackerman guts; if she doesn't like it, well, too bad, so sad.

The bed looked comfy enough to tempt her into jumping onto it if Levi wasn't around. A study desk at a corner with a lamp already placed on it; an empty cabinet placed next to the wardrobe. If Levi had the choice, he would not have painted the walls because paint equals work, and he does not need to do extra work after working hours. Unfortunately, his girlfriend had more power in the house than he did; Mikasa's room’s wall art was part of her portfolio, and so was everybody else's room.

To quote Hanji, he was whipped. Petra had her unique way to worm into the hearts of people she met, including him, the cold-hearted, foul-mouthed English teacher who doesn't give a flying fuck whether you approved of his actions or his choice of words.

“I... I'll go unload your stuff from the car and you can start unpacking your belongings. Feel free to look around the house in the meantime, or shift around the stuff in your room if you don't like the placement.” Levi almost coolly walked out, bumping his shoulder into the door frame.

Mikasa was stuck; she had hardly said a full sentence to the new half-brother she gained forty minutes ago and here she was, in her new hou– home, she thinks. It's kind of rude, she knows, but she can't help it. She's quiet by nature, only opting to speak if the need arises, but that doesn't mean she does not know what gratitude is. Her mum had never mentioned anything about her past relationships before, let alone she had a son with another man. She'd probably asked Sasha for advice but the girl would go off tangent about food again.

_Sigh._

* * *

It's been two days since Mikasa lived with him and in this point of time, he's quite confident he sucked as a brother. He tried striking up a normal conversation with her over dinner and was rewarded with a blank stare and a detached _hm_ as a sign of acknowledgement; even Hanji couldn't get anything more than three sentences out of her at one time.

“You'll be starting school tomorrow. Do you have all the stuff you need? We could always go down to the mall if you lacked anything.”

“No.”

Another failure attempt. Levi was stuck. He tried asking for sibling advice from Auruo, whose mother had the fertility of a sow, but he was useless. The sucker of a friend only gave a huff and told him _to let nature take its course._

_The fuck?_ He didn't ask for courting or how-to-get-his-girlfriend-pregnant advice!

But some advice it was; if Levi were to let nature take its course, the two siblings would probably have a grand list of half a page of conversation lines written by the time one of them dies.

_I can only hope she opens up more in school. The world doesn't need two Ackermans of the same kind._

* * *

The moment Mikasa had stepped into the classroom, Levi had already zoomed in onto a few things. One, the boys, especially Kirstein, had eyes for her; two, she doesn't like attention judging from the inconspicuous scowl on her face; three, she is not bothered at all that her brother would be her English teacher.

Standing in front of the class, Levi began his customary speech, “Alright you brats. We have another brat joining us from today onwards. Let's hear what she has to say about herself before she joins you bunch of monkeys.” _Smooth Levi, smooth. Calling your stepsister a brat is the_ best _way to get her to open up to you._

“I'm Mikasa Ackerman.”

“....”

And the class erupted as if he had just announced he’s pregnant. Springer all but sprung up from his seat and waved his hand around like he lost control of the limb and shouted, “Does that mean you and Levi are related?! Oh my fucki–”

Levi had uncapped his marker and flung it towards Connie in record time, bullseye as always. “I don't get why you are shouting so early in the morning. Does it come that much of a shock to you that I have a sibling?

Kirstein, all acting cool with his feet propped up onto the table, arms folded behind his head, finally shook out of his stupor. “We're just shocked that the Ackerman genes look so... good!”

“Funny you should say that. You have never once mentioned how _awesome_ I looked throughout the past few months since I've started teaching this class, Kirstein; and put your fucking feet down before I slap an 'F' on the shoddy assignment you've submitted.” Levi drawled out, one brow raised, unimpressed with his skill of praising another, not that his was any better.

Jean hurried up and sat properly, not wanting an 'F' on his report card. He knew Levi won't actually do it since he's not as bad as they originally thought he was but he doesn't want to risk pissing him off for real; his mum would slaughter him faster than he could say he's a sorry excuse of a son.

“Since you think so highly of us Ackerman, Kirstein, I'm sure you would be able to learn something from Mikasa other than what I've thought you.” Levi turned to his sister and cleared his throat and asked her as softly as possible, “Do you mind sitting with horse-face? I'm sure you can handle him just by doing nothing.”

Mikasa hid a small smirk by biting her bottom lip, half amused with the nickname and half surprised at how confident Levi was when interacting with his students, albeit his choice of words are questionable.

Levi's class wasn't as bad as she had imagined it to be. It was quite entertaining, seeing how the students teased him even though he spat words that shouldn't be heard by children under the age of seven. Then again, they are all fifteen and really, who hasn't heard an expletive before.

She was impressed even though her expression was one of boredom. She had noticed his occasional glances as though he was checking on her, whether she felt uncomfortable or lost in his lesson. She guessed it's his way of showing concern. _A man of action rather than words, I guess._

English lesson was a breeze, but art was an issue. In her previous school, she never looked forward to art lessons because her teacher was a pain in the ass. Art is very subjective and unfortunately, if the teacher doesn't like your work, you are fucked. Rather than thinking of ideas of her own, Mikasa straight up asked her teacher what she liked and then did her work. Mikasa doesn't like art, at least not until she got Petra.

Instead of an old hag who only knows how to criticise her works, Petra was fucking sunshine. Her lessons were uplifting and full of energy, words of encouragement forever on the tip of her tongue. Mikasa was curious as to how Petra was able to stay that energetic, taking the time to assess her students' progress even though art was not a core subject. But overall, Mikasa was glad she got dumped into Petra's class, no matter how bad she was at art.

* * *

Mikasa both like and hate night time. Like, because it feel's peaceful compared to the high-paced events that takes place during the day; hate, because it was when she was informed of the death of her parents.

Couldn't fall back asleep after having woken up by the nightmare, Mikasa decided a warm glass of milk would aid her in calming her nerves down. Not expecting anyone to be up at three in the morning, she crept towards the kitchen, wondering if a hungry burglar had just broken in.

Mikasa almost delivered a karate chop strong enough to break five bricks _and_ shrink Levi by five centimetres if the latter had not blocked the attack in time. Still in a defensive position, Levi raised his brow and asked, “I didn't know you hated me that much to warrant a sneak attack.”

Quickly having her arm back by her side, Mikasa grimaced, “Sorry, I though burglar broke in but decided to check the fridge first before raiding our rooms.”

“... Oh well, at least I know you can defend yourself if something happens.”

An awkward silence enveloped them.

“Couldn't sleep? Or is school not working your brain enough?” Levi asked for the sake of asking.

“Had a nightmare, couldn't fall back to sleep.”

Well, this was a first, Levi wasn't expecting her to answer his question at all.

“Want some tea? It's not bad, if I say so myself.” He turned to the cabinets to retrieve another mug.

Mikasa wasn't a fan of tea and she only liked the tea her mother used to make, but since her brother was trying his best to know her, she obliged, taking a seat on the wooden bar stool by the island counter.

Picking up the steaming mug, she inhaled the aroma and found it strangely familiar. Taking a careful sip, she was flooded by memories of her mother. The taste, the scent, everything came rushing back.

Mikasa didn't even noticed she was crying until Levi pointed out.

“You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But just know that I'm here for you since you are my blood sister, even if it's just half.” Levi wouldn't have imagined himself saying anything like this half a year ago; Petra really does wonders to the human soul.

“I miss them.” She sobbed quietly. She wondered what did she do to deserve this. All she remembered was scoring another goal when her coach told her the bad news. Time passed so quickly, the next thing she knew, she was at the morgue to identify the bodies. As mangled as it was, the corpses were definitely her parents'; the wedding ring that adorned their finger were all the proof she need.

If Levi was a lesser person, he would have stayed quiet and did nothing, but he wasn't. Putting his left arm around her shoulders, he slowly shifts her until her head is leaning on his shoulder. Mikasa's the same as Levi, neither liking human contact that much but now, she needs all the support she can get, and Levi will give it to her wordlessly until she does not want it.

“Let it go. You may not feel better immediately but it will lift something in you up.” He said quietly while smothering her hair as she cried her heart out at the sudden loss of her beloved parents. “And don't forget, you have the proof of their existence on you.”

Mikasa knew he was referring to the necklace she wore, her parents' wedding rings attached to it. Clutching onto it like it's her lifeline, Mikasa cried even harder, determined to let everything out at once so that she could move on tomorrow.

* * *

Ever since the midnight tea session, there was a significant shift in their interaction. From silent morning rides to small chatter in the car, sometimes it goes like _you look like shit_ to _not a bad outfit today_ ; from one-word answers to _yeah, the food you cooked last night was quite good. Teach me when you have the time_ ; the siblings were pleased with their progress.

Mikasa offered to cook tonight's dinner but for some reason, she was nervous. Levi assured her it will be fine since nobody died from Hanji's cooking, yet.

When dinner was served, it was silent. Nobody was expecting a home cooked Japanese meal. Even though it wasn't served on Japanese tableware, thus the side dishes was placed on only one plate, everything looked _perfect_.

Mikasa was worried at the lack of reaction and began to panic, wondering what was out of place. Levi, the unexpectedly attentive brother, noticed the change in her demeanour.

“Let's eat before Hanji’s drool spreads to my side.”

Everybody was stunned at how great the food tasted.

“Compliments to the chef.” Levi said.

“This is even better than some of the crap served at those pseudo Japanese restaurant! Mikasa, do you think you can cook more often?!” Hanji exclaimed, for once without food in her mouth.

“This tastes really nice, Mikasa. Did you learn all by yourself?” Erwin was impressed too.

The star chef blushed a little and lowered her head, unused to compliments. “My mum taught me before she..... But I'm glad you guys find it acceptable. I'm sorry to bother all of you since I've moved in and–”

“It's no bother at all. It's nice to have another girl here, actually.”

Levi scoffed, “Since when do you act like one?”

Hanji aimed a kick to his shin under the table but missed.

Mikasa insisted she wash the dishes since tonight was her night. Levi, feeling more generous than usual, offered his assistance. Mikasa soaped and rinsed while Levi wiped them dry like routine.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“Do you think you can teach me how to cook Japanese dishes?”

“Only if you teach me how to cook French cuisine.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

And they bro-fisted each other, wet fist slamming into a dry one.

* * *

It's the first weekend for Mikasa in her new home and she doesn't know what to do since she wasn’t close enough to her new classmates to make plans. The door opened while she was abusing the remote control and turned her head to see Levi was back, with a guest.

“Ms Petra?” Mikasa hid her shock.

“Mikasa, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Petra'?” She chided gently.

“Oops. But, why are you here? Is Levi's sense of art that bad until you have to give him private lessons at home?”

Petra laughed while Levi scowled at the insult. Once the honey-haired woman had laughed to her fill, she said, “Oh dear, was Levi that nervous until he didn't tell you he's my boyfriend?” while wiping her tears away; good thing she doesn't use mascara or eyeliner otherwise she would have looked like a panda by now.

Mikasa was stunned to say the least; how did someone like him managed to score someone like her?

Unfortunately, she voiced out her thoughts unconsciously and Levi almost popped a vein.

“What do you mean by 'someone like him' eh? Am I that pathetic in your eye?”

“You have yet to hit rock bottom, but your jokes are on the lame side. And you need to work on your sense of humour, both in and out of school.”

“Ha ha. As if you aren't on the too-cool-for-you side anymore.”

“Not until you stop saying poop jokes over meals.”

“Fine then, I guess the extra ingredients I bought for you to learn French cuisine is going to waste.” Levi was brisk-walked to the kitchen as if to make good use of his words.

Mikasa quickly got up to stop him but was held back by Petra.

“He's just joking.” Petra looped her arm around Mikasa's waist since she was much shorter than the brunette and guided her back to the couch. “I'll let you in on a secret. Earlier on, Levi was giving himself a headache over what to teach you at the supermarket. He's rough on the edges, which I will admit on his behalf, but that's only his exterior. On the inside, he just a petulant old man.”

The young girl considered Petra's words and found herself agreeing; after all, he may be her legal guardian but he isn't obligated to cheer her up and buy stuff he _suspects_ she liked. “Yeah, I know. He's a baby trapped in an old man's body.”

“Oi! I heard that!” Levi shouted from the kitchen.

The two ladies giggled softly.

When Levi had sorted out the groceries, he headed to the living room to inform her that she can start learning now. Instead, he saw both of them chatting away without a care in the world; more specifically, without Levi in the world. They unabashedly talked about him; from the way he teaches to the way he speaks; from what he likes to eat to what kind of shitty jokes he’s made in class.

He wasn't sure if he should be glad they are getting along outside of class or pissed off because Mikasa was enjoying whatever secret Petra was disclosing.

“Hey.” Finally getting the attention of the gossip mongers – more Petra than Mikasa, “Mind filtering out the embarrassing moments? She doesn't need to know all that.” He points to his sister.

Petra smirked and hugged Mikasa defensively like a big sister would, “No way. We're stuck with you from now on so we need to have each other's back. You have to live with it whether you like it or not.” she grins at the end, making Mikasa grinned a little at the warmth she felt.

Seeing the pair of smiling faces, albeit one brighter than the other, Levi decided he could get used to this, even if it's at his expense.

Mikasa was talented and smart, he had to admit. She was able to follow instructions – in and out of class – and not burn the Tarte flambée.

“And remember, 'French fries' is _not_ a French food.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Petra, who was standing by observing the two chefs at work, decided Mikasa had been hanging around his foul mouth for too long, and decided to drag her back out to the living room so they could continue their conversation, abandoning Levi in the kitchen to be Cinderella; so much for the bonding session he had planned.

* * *

Three weeks later, Levi had informed Mikasa that his foster parents are coming for a visit, in particular her, while they were watching ‘Underworld: Rise of the Lycans’, all slouched on the couch, popcorn in between them.

“Me? Why would they visit me?” Bewildered that someone who doesn't know her at all wants to visit.

“Yes you, and me. Because they are eager to see the female version of an Ackerman since I've already bored them with mine.” He droned. He was surprised that they hadn't busted his apartment a month ago when he told them of the news.

“But... Uhm...”

Levi didn’t know whether she was thinking of an answer or she was too focused on the show to be bothered.

“I can assure you they won't eat you up, but be careful of their son; he's the worst brat I've ever met.”

“Oh please, every kid is a brat in your eye but I bet you are the shittiest brat of them all when you were a kid.” She commented confidently.

“I see you know me quite well by now.”

“Piece of cake. You are easier to figure out than that maths assignment Mr Mike gave us.”

“I highly resent that.” he gruffed.

“Too bad, deal with it.”

Levi huffed, “Why did I agree to be your legal guardian again?”

“Because the Ackerman genes are a treasure not to be lost.” She replied without missing a beat.

“How narcissist of you.”

“Thanks, I learn from the best.”

Levi smirked at the indirect compliment. Having a sibling ain't that bad after all.

* * *

The weekend came quickly and Levi had just finished putting away his precious cleaning supplies when the doorbell rang.

“Hey, you are late.”

Grisha shook his head at Levi's greeting. “Sorry, Eren woke up late.”

“Well, come in and feel free at home like always.” The Jaeger family stepped in, making sure to put away their shoes properly because they know how strict Levi was when it came to tidiness and cleanliness; Carla had commented he would make an excellent house maid if he ever ventures into that industry.

Mama Jaeger was the first to notice the young lady standing by the corridor. “Why hello there. You are Mikasa, right?”

Stepping out into the living room, Mikasa gave a small nod, not knowing the right words to say because they are a part of Levi's family too, so indirectly, they are her family too. The socially awkward girl saw Levi pinching a boy's face and assumed the victim was the brat he mentioned. Said brat finally managed to get his face free before he got disfigured permanently and finally took notice of Mikasa.

Levi saw how wide Eren's eye grew before settling back to their normal size.

_Not good_ , he thinks. Eren was probably going to say something nasty, credits all given to Levi because the young boy lived with Levi during his childhood, which meant that the first few words in his vocabulary was made up of expletives.

“She looks better than Levi, that's for sure.” He commented off-handedly.

_Nasty, indeed! The nerve of this brat!_

Levi pinched Eren's waist this time, doubling his strength, thanking him for the much appreciated compliment he'd paid to the both of them with his signature stoic expression.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow!! Ok ok, I'm sorry!! I won't do that again” Eren apologised while trying to wring himself free from Levi's deadly clutches.

“Do that again, and I'll discipline you with pain, just like the old times.” He warned.

“Duly noted. Please let go of me before you pinch my kidney out!” Eren cried out. His parents didn't bother to stop Levi because really, only Levi could rein Eren in, but they would step in if Levi was too harsh.

Finally relinquishing his iron hold, Levi headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea and coffee for his guests while Mikasa took a seat opposite her extended family members. Eren had already started up the game console, racking his head over what game he should play when he asked Mikasa for advice.

“I'm sorry, but I have not played these games before.”

Eren was shell-shocked; _how could someone not be tempted to play all these games when it's right in front of them?!_

“You shall now. I'll teach you all things necessary to survive in this cruel world of ours.” Eren dragged her to sit beside him while he began to explain how to play his favourite game.

Ten minutes later, Levi whacked Eren on the head when he began screaming _if you don’t fight, you can’t win!_

“Pipe the fuck down, brat. I believe Mikasa can hear you just fine without you shouting at the top of your lungs.”

“That's right, Eren. I don't need another patient with hearing problems coming to me because of you again.” Grisha reprimanded.

Eren grumbled and turned back to the TV, focusing on the game once more and guiding Mikasa through the various maps.

Grisha turned to Levi and continued talking stuff only adults talk about. “Well, I'm thinking of transferring Eren to your school since his previous one got burned down. And before you jump to conclusions, no, it's not done by Eren so put down that fist.”

“But why not to another one closer to your house? It takes about an hour by bus to get here if the traffic is smooth.”

“Because their records isn't the cleanest out there. I have checked them out and according to my findings, three out of five students go down the wrong road. So it's a no-go.”

Levi made a thoughtful sound, thinking about what his foster dad said.

“Don't worry, we won't bother you with Eren. He will be staying in a rented apartment near your school instead.” Carla spoke this time.

“I guess it should be fine. I mean, if anything happens, I'll be there to whip him into shape.”

“Exactly our thoughts. If things get too out of hand, just tell him you have that picture of his when he was five, wearing the tutu dress Hannes bought for him as a prank during Christmas. He though he had destroyed all the copies but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Levi half-smirked; he was glad both of them had given him blackmail material but more importantly, he felt a sense of achievement because they believed in him so much even though they are not related by blood.

“I don’t think he’ll be that bad but thanks for the unconditional support. To both Eren and I, of course.”

“That’s rare, coming from you.” Carla giggled at Levi who was trying to the faint blush that surfaced. “But still, you are our son. So cut the thanks and just treat us to a scrumptious dinner later on.”

Levi nodded, “Speaking about dinner, I’ve invited my girlfriend too. You guys don’t mind, do you?”

Eren, who surprisingly paid attention to their conversation, said loudly, “Yeah. I still wonder how you managed to get one with the kind of lame jokes you come up with ev–” A pillow met his face, cutting him off.

“Next time, it will be the remote control.”

When Petra met them at the restaurant, Eren nudged Levi in the ribs not too gently, signally he scored pretty well even though he’s _only like that_. As a result, Levi denied Eren’s request for dessert.

Dinner ended pretty early so the group decided to take a walk in the park. It was unexpectedly cold and the drop in temperature made Mikasa shiver a little. Eren saw this and wrapped his scarf around her but lacked the final touch; he threw the end over her face. Levi and Petra were walking behind them and they saw Eren’s version of the gentleman code; Levi face-palmed and Petra hid her giggles in the crook of her boyfriend’s shoulder.

Petra whispered, “I don’t think you are all that far above him but perhaps you can share a tip or two with him, lest he screw himself up in the future.” into Levi’s ear, making him shiver for all the wrong reasons.

Once he had cleared his mind of the ungodly thoughts, he thought back on Petra’s words. Sure, seeing Eren screw up as he confess would be entertaining; Levi would even chew popcorn while seeing him make a spectacle out of himself, but ultimately, Eren is still his annoying, younger brother. He doesn’t mind Eren having a relationship but if it’s one with Mikasa… _Hmmmmm_.


	2. Drabble 1 - Arm Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arm Wrestling

It was a boring night.

Mikasa had already completed her project aeons ago since she was that smart. Levi didn't bring back any assignments to grade because he doesn't want to dream of Kirstein's and Springer's atrocious handwriting. The idiot couple were out on a movie date, though most probably they are making out at the back row of the theatre by now, scarring any innocent children for life if they had the bad luck to stumble upon them.

While Levi was flipping through the Samsung GALAXY Tab Hanji had given him after having destroyed the precious headphones to him given by Petra, reading the instruction manual at the same time because he's too much of an apple user, Mikasa was surfing through the various channels, remote control suffering at her disposal. Stumbling upon some wrestling programme, Mikasa had a wicked idea brewing in her Ackerman brain after watching it for two minutes.

Nudging her constipated-looking brother who was looked like he has no fucking idea what he'd been doing for the past ten minutes with her toe, she suggested, “I'm bored. Let's arm wrestle.”

Levi looked up and Mikasa noticed he had aged considerably just by having a new gadget. “Huh? Arm wrestle?”

_He's lost it._

Pointing her slender finger to the somewhat violent show, she explained curtly, “Obviously we can't roll around the house like two cinnamon rolls, considering how small the living room is, so let's settle for arm wrestling.”

Levi stared, and stared, his brain rebooting at her words. “What do you mean by 'let's settle for arm wrestling'? I don't recall discussing anything with you.” He scowled at his slowness.

Turning up the strength in her nudge, Mikasa was tempted to just kick Levi in the face. “Well, it's not like you are doing anything productive by swiping that screen on your lap. I see you have been stuck at the same page for like, forever?”

Levi had no comeback because yes, he's this close to flinging the device out the window like a frisbee.

“Fine.” He grudgingly placed the tablet on the sofa, shifting to the coffee table for the upcoming match.

“To make things more interesting, let do it this way. If I win, you'll take Petra out on the most romantic date ever.” Levi was about to retort when she continued, “I have seen the picture she posted on Facebook and if I were her, I'd feel like I was dating an old man.”

Levi grumbled his favourite word and asked, “And if I win?”

“I'll help you shut horse-face up for one week.” She crossed her arm, feeling full of confidence at her marvelous idea.

Levi thought carefully, weighing out the pros and cons of this bet. It wasn't that he's unwilling to bring Petra out on a romantic date but he's just so socially awkward, it's astounding!

“Make it two weeks and it's a deal.”

“Deal.”

* * *

During next day's lesson, Levi and Mikasa had to make use of their ambidextrous abilitiy and write with their left hand.


	3. Drabble 2 - Poor Bertolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vale-sama ~
> 
> Prompt: would be great to have a fic where berthold crush on a cute petra and a jealous levi

Not many things interest Mikasa. You could say a shark ripped a surfer to shreds and her reaction would be a passive stare while saying _oh, I hope he died with little pain_ , and her friends would stare at her unbelievingly. Eren had once asked her what perks her interest and not surprisingly, she couldn’t find a definite answer; that is, not until now.

It was rather hard to not recognise the tallest student in the entire school; Bertolt Hoover. Standing at an impressive 192cm, very good friends with other taller people like Reiner Braun, sweats more than everybody in the school combined, and having a rather obvious crush on Petra?

The brunette girl has quite a few classes with the lean giant and since she’s forever the lurking observer, nothing escapes her bionic eyes. She has seen how he behaves in his class; quiet in Mr Mike’s mathematics class, puzzled in Ms Nanaba’s history lessons, fearful in her sho– vertically challenged brother’s English class, and most amusingly, infatuated like a normal school boy in Petra’s art module.

Since she sits behind Bertolt in the Petra’s class, observing the awkward crush was easier than laying a hand on Levi’s head. Every time her brother’s girlfriend paused by his workstation to check up on his work, oh boy, the stutters and blushing proved to be too much for her to handle, forcing her to duck behind her canvas and think of the traumatising sight of Levi in his boxers just to hold her own laughter back.

Fortunately and unfortunately, depending on whose point of view, Levi had noticed the tall boy hanging around his girlfriend a little too much lately and since he’s such a little turd – literally –, “Hoover, give me an example of a question and a statement that uses the exact same words.”

Mikasa would call him an ass but since she has approved – rather reluctantly because Petra could do so much better – and supports their relationship, she’s decided to lay back and enjoy the sight of Bertolt sweating buckets under Levi’s ominous glare.


	4. Drabble 3 - Commander Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon ~  
> Prompt: Suave as heck Commander Handsome vs. Jealous Big Baby Levi yes this is a good prompt I think yes indeed make him suffer

It was a relaxing Saturday, no assignments to grade, no sister to irritate him, and Levi would rather be playing Assassin’s Creed than shopping groceries with Petra.

“Levi, do you feel like eating curry chicken or tom yam seafood tonight?” the volunteer chef asked, inserting a coin into the trolley.

“Why are all my options spicy…?” The man grumbled; Levi doesn’t have the taste buds for spicy food. Give that man some Thai sweet chili and he will be begging for ice water.

“Because I’m the chef tonight and Mikasa likes spicy food so two versus one, you lose.”

Levi started to curse and swear mentally. What was it with women being so infuriatingly brazen with him? He swore he wasn’t such a wimp in his younger days and any disagreement would be the recipe to a swift punch. Actually, he still doesn’t have a clue as to how he manage to win the heart of the giddy woman who is currently dumping all sorts of tongue-burning spices and powder into the germ-infested trolley.

Walking down various aisles stained with dirt accumulated from all the years since this supermarket had been established, Levi was still lamenting at the fact that he loved a woman who is a sucker for spicy food but took special glee in seeing the packet of dried chilli placed on the top shelf.

“Levi, I know you are only an inch taller but do you think you could get that for me?” Petra asked casually, totally ignoring the dirty glare shot at her.

“I would if I could but as you’ve said, I’m only an inch taller.”

Levi had lost count of the number of times he wished he was taller but that doesn’t mean he’s not secretly hoping for some sort of miracle to befall on him. Goddess Sina, Rose, Maria or whoever may not be able to fix of his biological shortcomings but she did send a pseudo angel to their rescue.

“Need some help?”

The petite couple turned around at the familiar voice of Erwin Smith, AKA Commander Handsome, as dubbed by his subordinates at work.

“Erwin! Could you please be an angel and help me get that packet of dried chilli up there?” She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes to the tall man.

Levi swore he would buy a carton of milk and drown himself in it if it means he could grow taller.


	5. Drabble 4 - Big Brother Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon ~  
> Prompt: How about Levi suspecting Eren having a crush on Mikasa and Mikasa is oblivious and big bro threatens Eren or something

Levi doesn’t really care about what Eren does as long as he doesn’t break the law or anything in his house. But when he sees Eren coming over more often than not to play games with Mikasa, Levi felt like chasing him back to wherever rat hole he’s from.

“Don’t you think you are getting a tad too close with the brat?” Levi asked his sister, leaning on the door frame of her room trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably.

“Close? We only have two classes together and play video games here and you call that close?” Mikasa wrinkled her nose at the mild accusation.

“You two have been texting a lot lately and he is here almost every day after school. Stupid brat swiping my snacks faster than I can eat them.” Grumbling the last part as if he has a new found vendetta with his brother, over snacks; _how mature_ , Mikasa shook her head at her brother’s words.

“Well, if it makes you feel at ease, I don’t feel any romantic feelings.”

“You are rather oblivious, in case you hadn’t notice.”

“Do not lump me with you, not even if our surname is the same.” Mikasa deliberately shivered in front of him to prove her point.

“Says the person who still hasn’t noticed horse-face major crush.”

“That’s not a crush. That’s his hormones doing all the work and I’m not a fan of horses.”

_She’s hopeless. Maybe I’ve approached the wrong brat for this… problem._

* * *

The next day, Eren came to their apartment again, swearing to defeat the final boss this time. Like every regular-but-slightly-unwelcomed guest, Eren started the console, threw a few cushions onto the floor to which Levi wanted to thrash him because floor!

“I’m going to get a drink. Mika, you want any?” Eren asked smoothly as though there was nothing wrong with the nickname he gave her.

_Mika?! The fucking hell? Even I don’t call her anything else other than her name!_

“No thanks. I’m fine.”

While Eren was dumping ice cubes into his glass, he felt a looming shadow creeping upon his being. Turning back and getting a faceful of Levi’s creepy stare, he almost dropped the tray and peed in his pants.

Levi placed his big hands on Eren’s shoulders with ease as if there was no height difference and said menacingly, “Eren, let’s have a brotherly chat.”

* * *

Mikasa never knew what took Eren so long to get a drink.


	6. Drabble 5 - Feet Hurts

“How is your leg?”

“It ain’t that bad now but bathing still is a bitch.” Levi grumbled; of course the obsessively-hygienic man will never skip bath time, not even if he has to wrap his bandaged ankle in a plastic bag and leave it hanging out of the tub like some kind of obscene model.

Mikasa twiddled her fingers, feeling guilty because it’s her fault that Levi got that injury. Then again, it’s also his fault for standing at the edge of a really busy pathway and stopping on said pathway. “Is there anything I could get for you?”

Levi rubbed his chin, deep in thought, “Perhaps you could buy me a whole new desktop…”

Mikasa gave him a flat _are you kidding me_ look because, “How the fuck will that speed up your recovery?”

“It will make me happy and they say happiness always takes pain away.”

“If you want happiness, just call Petra over and do whatever couples do in the bedroom.”

Levi blushed like a schoolgirl whose skirt flew up, “S-Shut up!”

 


End file.
